Fall for You
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: He wouldn't be able to find another one like him, it would kill him. Because nothing can replace Mathias, it's an impossible thought. DenNor. Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade


******Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I only play with the characters and plotline in accordance with this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Mathias sighed as he watched Lukas from across the room. It was a rare night were it was silence, not fighting, that filled the room. And Mathias hated the silence, but he did nothing to break it. Lukas was tired from all the fighting, Mathias just _knew_ that it was hitting Lukas at his core, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Lukas remained silent as he glanced up, at Mathias, and saw something he never thought he would see. Mathias' smile had vanished, his expression was downright sad, and he was glancing at Lukas occasionaly. Lukas wanted to make Mathias smile again, before he changed his mind. Lukas stood up and walked over to the taller man on the otherside of the room.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Mathias didn't know what had happened to Lukas and him. He never thought that he would fall apart, but he was and he didn't know how to tell Lukas. Lukas who had always known him to be stronger would never believe him. Mathias was failing, and he admitted it to himself. _I suppose_, Mathias thought_, the only thing keeping me from shattering is that I have never _not_ loved Lukas._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Lukas watched as Mathias broke down, silently holding onto the larger man. Lukas thought to himself, _I can't change my mind now, it would kill us both._ And it was true, they would never be able to find someone that could replace the other. It was impossible.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Mathias eventually became silent, everything let out and his mind clean of any secrets to Lukas. He saw the look in Lukas' eyes, he wasn't going anywhere. Mathias was Lukas' and he would remember everything he was told, even if talk was worth nothing. Mathias was surprised then when after hours of talking, Lukas was asleep, slumped against Mathias. _Don't forget me,_ Mathias thought,_ and I can do anything for you._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Lukas woke up slowly, the moon shining through the open curtains near the bed. The light illuminated Lukas and the sleeping blonde beside him I a silvery light. No, Lukas would never turn his back completely on Mathias, he would never leave him alone. His mind was already made up and in the dead of night were the only witness to his words was the moon and stars… He promised that he would never leave the one-of-a-kind blonde beside him. He wouldn't be able to find another one like him, it would kill him. Because nothing can replace Mathias, it's an impossible thought.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**AN: REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think about this, is it crap, is it amazing, do you want more? I need to be told. Flamers are welcome, I read all comments that I recieve. If you were a fan of my Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Elemental War, let me know, because I'm re-writing it and then I'm posting it, expect it during the summer or some time close to the end if I get cracking on it.**

**Edit 5/13/12  
****100 Prompts Challenge  
**_Can __be any type of fanfiction you want, PM me for the list of prompts and tell me which ones your posting and under what name. No I do not care if you don't complete all 100, if you do kudos to you, I'm still working on it (May 12, 2012) right now. My ficlets for the prompts will be UnBetaed for awhile as I get my beta (see above) to finish with the stories I already have up and the ones I'm just waiting to send to her (I think it's a her, if not, oh well). _**Again PM me for the details/specifics.**


End file.
